


A Step In The Right Direction

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gavin's a mess, Happy Ending, Lindsay is angry, M/M, Michael is angry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin kissed Michael.<br/>Michael froze in shock.<br/>Meg turned off the camera.<br/>Lindsay stormed away.</p><p>The reactions of Gavin accidentally forcing them out of the closet on a live stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step In The Right Direction

“Stop! You’re scaring Gavin!” Meg continued to push the door back. 

“Good, it’s his fault anyway,” Lindsay remarks. She was just as angry as Michael, but was choosing to deal with it in a less violent manner. 

Earlier that day, the four of them were doing a live-stream of a new game Michael wanted to play. It was originally going to be a Play Pals, but Lindsay suggested doing a live-stream on the Achievement Hunter site. Michael and Gavin were playing the game, leaving Lindsay and Meg in the background giving commentary. 

An hour into the game, they finished a particularly difficult level. In a burst of excitement, Gavin turned his head and kissed Michael. Michael froze in shock. They hadn’t told the fans about their relationship; the fans only knew that Michael and Lindsay were married and Meg and Gavin were dating. There were jokes between Michael and Gavin that implied a relationship, but nobody thought much of them. 

Meg reacted quickly, shutting off the stream almost immediately after the kiss. Lindsay excused herself, dragging Michael into her office and slamming the door behind them. Gavin could see them yelling at each other in through the window. He bit his lip and looked over at Meg hoping she wasn’t as angry as the others. 

She was more open with her sexuality and relationships so he thought she wouldn’t be as angry. Out of the four of them, she has been trying to get the others to tell the fans about their relationship. Gavin couldn’t care less about who and who did not know. It was Michael and Lindsay fighting as hard as they could to keep it a secret. It was stressful for Meg and Gavin. All day it was them, only at night would Michael and Lindsay be apart of their relationship. 

Meg drove them both home early that day. Gavin ran to their bedroom as soon as she unlocked the front door. It wasn’t long before his cries filled the quiet apartment. She let him be for thirty minutes before deciding to go comfort him. She walked into the bedroom with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol, she figured all the crying would have given him a headache. He took two of the pills and drank the glass of water before lying back down on the bed. 

Meg sat down with him on the bed, pulling him closer to her. She held him tightly without speaking. Right now, Gavin just needed time to process his thoughts, whether that be by himself or with Meg. 

He was just about asleep when the other two arrived home. They slammed the front door into the wall behind it and then slammed it close once again Meg imagined it was because they took the car earlier, leaving them to find another way home. They started yelling at the two to come out of the bedroom and talk to them. Gavin tried to get up, but Meg told him to stay where he was. She knew it wasn’t in their favor to talk to the pair while they were still angry. 

“Will you just come out of our room?” Lindsay yelled. 

“Not until both of you are calm enough to speak like civilized people.” Meg sprinted towards the bedroom door when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. There was no lock on the door to hold back whoever was coming, so she put her full body weight against the door as the other tried to open it. 

“I’m perfectly calm, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael pushed harder against the door. 

“No you’re not. Please, just take a minute to cool off.” 

“Let me in.” She managed to close the door, but Michael had started to pound on it. 

“Please stop.” Gavin whimpered from the bed. 

“Stop! You’re scaring Gavin!” Meg continued to push the door back. 

“Good, it’s his fault anyway,” Lindsay remarks. 

“Just let them in.” Gavin sat up against the headboard. He avoided eye contact while everyone piled into the room after Meg gave up and opened the door. She joined him at the head of the bed while Michael and Lindsay sat opposite to them. There was a few minutes of silence before Lindsay broke it. 

“We’re sorry we reacted so negatively.” She takes a deep breath. “We were more concerned for ourselves than we were of how you two felt. After I read through some of the comments from today’s stream, I saw the overwhelming positive reaction the audience was giving. I wouldn’t mind if we made a more formal video or post of our relationship status of you guys wanted to.” 

“I’m not entirely thrilled about the situation, but it would be nice to have everyone know about us,” Michael comments. Lindsay nudges his side with her elbow. 

“And I’m sorry for trying to fight Meg with the door.” 

“I’m glad you are finally comfortable with our relationship. It’s been a long time coming.” Meg leans over the bed and kisses each of them on the cheek. She offers to make dinner for the group and walks off with Lindsay behind her. Michael was about to leave as well, but Gavin’s voice stopped him. 

“Michael?” He whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” He bit his fist to stop himself from crying again. “I’m sorry for causing all of this.” 

Michael sighs. He sits back down on the bed where Meg was previously sitting. He wraps his arms around Gavin’s slim frame, pulling him closer. 

“It’s okay. This will be good for us, I promise.”


End file.
